


别动那个傻子 50

by makosunfish



Series: 别动那个傻子 [3]
Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makosunfish/pseuds/makosunfish
Summary: 小金猪拱白菜。
Series: 别动那个傻子 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1390876
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	别动那个傻子 50

**Author's Note:**

> 小金猪拱白菜。

50.

情况不妙。  
李赫宰该早点发现的。

omega的信息素早就不对劲了，午后开始便散发着不同往常的浓郁气味，傍晚那阵子好几次让李赫宰心猿意马。初时他甚至以为是自己太喜欢小牛奶了，才会克制不住想靠近对方，才会觉得对方身上的信息素也变得格外浓烈。

是他太过疏忽了，对如此明显的事情竟没有丝毫察觉。

不用等什么明天后天，李东海的发情期提前到了。

二人几乎同时觉察到这个事实，而阁楼原本安静无波的空气，也在这仅仅数秒间，被飞速扩散的甜美信息素搅得混乱不堪。没过多久，躁动的源头开始发出深重的喘息，李东海还算手快，立刻捂住了最要命的腺体，然而飞快扩散的热流让他来不及出声便软了腿，顺着门框跪倒在地板上。

李赫宰相对好些，纵然惊讶，此刻仍然保持着清醒的判断力，第一反应便是后退至房间角落，手一抬利落地掀了整床被子，兜头罩在门口的人身上。  
“抑制剂呢？在哪？”他四处翻找了几下，手一顿忽然停了动作，有些后悔地阖上眼。

李东海家里早没有抑制剂了。  
今早…是他阻止对方买的……如果那时……

“你等等，我去给你买抑制剂……”他用手肘捂住口鼻，想低头从门口那团被子旁边冲过去，可还没冲到半路，便被被子里一声嘤咛激得浑身血气上涌。

李赫宰犹豫着停住了脚步，忽然意识到了问题所在。  
他走了，要把李东海自己一个人留在这吗？  
此刻他身上散发的纯香牛奶味，足以引来方圆几公里内的所有单身alpha。  
这太危险了。alpha有多危险，没人比他更清楚。

没有时间再留给他们多想了，粗重且失去节律的喘息声透过被子传出来，李赫宰咬着牙将它掀开一角：  
只这么一小会儿工夫， 李东海额前的发已经被汗水浸得打了绺，男孩猫儿一样眯着眼，潮红顺着面颊爬上眼角，比三月的桃花更艳丽几分。

“圭…圭贤……”李东海忽然开口，断断续续道。omega望向李赫宰的眼神早已一片迷离，汗湿而高热的掌心胡乱攀上他的手臂。  
【快打电话给圭贤。】他想说。  
这是李东海能想到的最后办法了。如果是曺医生，一定能用最快的速度送来抑制剂……

然而，他无意甚至并不完整的话语却瞬时黯然了对面alpha的双眼。

尽管时间地点都不合适，李赫宰还是被他轻易地伤到了。  
他亲耳听到了，李东海在发情时，叫着的是“曺圭贤”这个名字。  
明明自己就在这里。  
他在这里，就在如此靠近他的地方，李东海却看不见他，也不愿依靠他。  
他的悔意和反省，他崭新的爱情和独自的神伤，一切似乎只是重复不断、永无止境的徒劳。

原来，李赫宰一点也没有靠近李东海的心。

覆在手臂处的掌心温度直线攀升，李赫宰努力藏起落寞的神情和被刺痛的心，缓慢而轻柔地将手抽出。  
落花有意，流水无情。  
如果他可以，如果他可以……他多想从这无情的热潮地狱中救出他的东海。

发情时的omega信息素彻底沦陷一个alpha用不了多长时间。没过多久，李赫宰自己也憋红了眼，手臂和耳后的青筋乍现，他声线颤抖，几乎用上了平生最大的自制力，朝李东海伸出了双臂：  
“东海听话，听话，我们到床上去……躺一会儿就好了……”  
在地上坐着到底不像话，李赫宰暗暗忖度，眼下要紧的是先把人安全送到床上，再跟圭贤和正洙哥联系。

李东海被发情热烧得神智渐失，努力睁大了视线模糊的双眼：世界在昏黄的灯光中荡起层层水波，朦胧的波纹里盛放着五颜六色的巨大花朵，艳丽花朵后藏着一张十分肖似谁的面容。

是谁？草莓味……是个alpha。  
理智回笼少许，omega凭本能靠近alpha的冲动被短暂压制，李东海一遍一遍默念：危险。不能过去。不能过去。  
可那alpha朝他张开了双臂，兴奋涌动的信息素甘美得不像话，瞬间勾起他体内最深处的巨大冲动与依恋。

李东海被折磨得掉起了眼泪，努力甩了甩头，耳边的声响模糊不清，好似被潮水吞没，只有那人的声音忽远忽近地传过来：  
“东海…海海，不要怕。”  
“海海，我在这。”

【我想保护你，海海。】

无比熟悉的声线刹那间与脑海中温柔的话音完美重叠，眼前人的模样被滚热泪水洗刷几次，慢慢变得清晰。  
“赫、宰？”李东海艰难开口，发干的咽喉像是摩擦了许久的硝石，短短二字都要喷出火来。

不是别人，是李赫宰…是李赫宰。  
是李赫宰啊。  
意识到这一点的同时，未干的泪珠又断了线似的噼里啪啦落个不停，男孩的双目好似盛不住的一潭清泉，不断涌出清透的泪滴，不多时便哭花了一张脸。

李赫宰不知道东海为什么哭得如此脆弱伤心，只想他大概是身体痛得狠了，从很久以前开始他就对李东海的眼泪毫无办法，此刻只觉得心脏也跟着揪紧成一团，随着男人的哭声一抽一抽地闷痛。  
他急得快要发疯，浑身是汗如同在水里浸过一遍似的，却又不敢轻易碰触Omega的身体：“海海，很痛是不是……”

话音未落，他忽然顿住，猛然瞥见李东海写满委屈与祈求的一双泪眼，泪光中正倒映出自己同样狼狈的模样。

心跳忽地在耳际炸开隆隆的回声。

东海…现在是在向他求救吗？  
可是、方才他叫的是圭贤的名字……

“…可以吗？海海，我、可以吗？”  
李赫宰不敢确定，询问的话语都磕磕绊绊说不完整。眼神里的信号并不暧昧，他能看懂李东海想要什么。可是，这信号是李东海的理智给出的吗？又或者只是他在omega发情折磨下的委屈求全？

李东海见男人只顾愣神并无行动，眼泪掉得更凶了，大部分omega在发情期本就极度娇弱敏感，更别说是生来感性的他了。未几，他抽了抽发酸的鼻子，竟像个孩子似的哭出声来：  
“呀！李、赫宰！”

发情期竟然要自己这个omega主动去求他！李赫宰是世界上最混蛋的大傻子！！  
不是说喜欢他吗！不是说要保护他吗…

望进男人眼睛的一瞬间，李东海才发现，原来发情期可以这么痛。热流由心脏向外迸发，那灼热的痛感将所有尘封的感情一并复苏，欢喜的、悲切的、恐惧的、甜蜜的，回忆丰满的羽翼渐展，唤醒他盛大燃烧过的爱恨。  
越感受越疼痛，清醒与沉沦次第交替，他又看到了那朵艳丽欲滴的玫瑰。  
它已经枯萎，就像他说自己早已心如死灰。  
可他并不知道，原来那灰烬之中，新的悸动早已攀附于后颈的腺体，在泪水浇灌下悄然生长。

“过来，海海，没事了，过来。”他听见李赫宰努力压抑了轻颤的语调，低声笑了笑。话音并笑意恍如清风，温柔吹拂在耳畔。

李东海不应该过去的。李赫宰毕竟是那样一个冷漠伤害过他的男人。  
可是那副敞开的怀抱里，盛满了他最需要的安全感和温暖，它的主人隐忍着呼吸，正一动不动地张开手臂。

“呜…赫宰、赫……”  
这该是多么丢脸的一件事。他已经快三十岁了，却在发情期来临时像个孩子似的抖着肩膀抽噎不停。  
这该是多么幸运的一件事，在他快三十岁的发情期里，有个草莓味的alpha寸步不离地守护在他身旁。

“赫宰……！”  
终于，那个脆弱无助的孩子不再抗拒，大声唤着alpha的名字，用力扑进他坚实的怀抱中。

这样的时刻，似乎连对话都是多余的。

李赫宰将李东海单手抱上了床，铁架子床的摩擦声本该刺耳，传给床上人时却也变得迟缓而沉默。李东海在迷糊中半掀开眼皮，眼神直落在李赫宰的唇上，两汪泪泉潭底已然生出艳丽舞动的火苗，勾着那副唇不顾一切地吻上来。

他实在是不怎么清醒了，思考能力被挤个干净，只剩本能疯狂叫嚣着，渴求着alpha有力的信息素与性器官。

李赫宰倒是存留着最后的镇定，还在床边半坐半跪着，只右手安抚般穿过omega的脖子，轻揉人的后颈，信息素也跟着缠绕上来，顺着指尖注入颈后细嫩薄软的皮肤。李东海被他揉了几下， 只觉得腰部急剧发软，原本想起身的动作只得半途而废。床单因身下汩汩流淌的体液而殷湿了一片，他不由自主地绞紧双腿，手臂一伸揽住了男人的后背。

“要……”到底是痛苦还是欢愉已经难以判断，能出口的单字已是最后的求救。

李赫宰望了一眼窗外，天色已晚，寂黑的夜空星光零落，不及身下人万分之一明亮。  
感谢上帝。他深吸了一口气。  
今夜，他终于被允许拥抱那束光。

意识空旷了许久，再次获得短暂的清醒时，李东海忽然开始轻轻地颤抖。  
吻。铺天盖地的吻，从头到脚层层将他的神智包围。  
他从未感受过这样一种温柔至极的侵略，将他的舌他的锁骨甚至他的脚趾，都吻酥了化为对方的一部分。

李赫宰俯着身体不说话，像他们第一次肌肤相亲时那样沉默。然而一切都不一样了。李东海粗喘着，在火热亲吻的间隙拨开男人汗湿的碎发，疏朗的淡眉下有一双琉璃光色的眼睛，世上最深沉而炽热的温柔被锁入其中，随着月光微微流转。  
男人停下动作望着他，上一秒是一头蓄势待发的狼，这一秒便成了一条乖巧待命的大狗。  
于是李东海忍不住再次仰起头，凶猛吻住男人唇角草莓味的气息。  
温柔而小心的是alpha，急切的反倒是他自己，李东海需要那种温暖和柔软，同时他也需要不同于往常的粗暴与畅快。本能的渴求早已凌驾于朦胧不清的意志之上，无论事后以怎样的借口撇清，这一刻确是他自己张开双臂，将一个危险的alpha主动纳入怀中。

没有了抑制剂的omega，正如同仓库中一包随时擦出火星的黄色炸药。

李赫宰留恋李东海的脚背，不吝以吻留下赞美的印记，他抓住了他的脚踝，温吞亲吻几次，倒不如omega本能的挑逗来得大胆。  
“赫…过来……”李东海喉咙里发出的含糊话音奶声奶气的，挠得人浑身一阵胜一阵的痒。纵然并非本意，在信息素的猖獗肆虐下，他已彻底变成了一块从内软腻至外的奶糖。

于是李赫宰心头掠过一阵暖意，将动作放得更轻了些，几次想将那双着急脱他衣服的手拉下，可惜，来回数次，实在被小牛奶作乱扭动的身体逼得紧，只好一把抓住他两只腕子将人拉起，从后方抵在床边的墙上。

他用身体和信息素将李东海牢牢锁进自己的包围圈，姿势的缘故，omega的后颈近在咫尺，奶香四溢的腺体让李赫宰几乎把持不住。  
把持不住就不要把持了。  
连一秒的犹豫都不需要，李赫宰偏头狠狠衔住那块软肉，长舌有些粗鲁而色情地舔过颤动的肌肤。

“呜！！”李东海忽然发出一声崩溃似的低喊，脆弱的腺体被alpha的利齿毫不留情地咬破，草莓信息素舒缓了痛苦，却卷起体内更深更疯狂的欲情。

他喷在自己脖子上的气息是火热的，他抚摸自己后臀的手是惑人的，就连他咬破腺体带来的剧痛都是爽快的。  
这就是发情期。李东海曾不止一次想象过，当他拥有一个属于自己的alpha，会在发情期里怎样渴望着对方的占有。

而现在，他不再想象了。他只渴望李赫宰的狠狠占有。

李赫宰是个足够优秀、足够具有侵略性的alpha，尤其在这种时刻，能敏锐地察觉李东海想要的氛围与感觉，方才见他迷茫害怕，连亲吻都稳重温柔，此时见他放松甚至热情地索求，立刻也做好了攻城略地的准备。  
上一次他们抱在一起时，他正自顾不暇，没能带东海体验那些应有的快乐，如今这新的机会来之不易，只有傻子才不去把握。

他要让他的小牛奶，他的倔乎乎的可爱家伙，好好感受一次沉沦在情欲中的美妙。

李东海的脸已经被亲吻和爱抚蒸成漂亮的绯红，他不住地呼出湿润的热息，仲春的寒夜将那些气息凝成白雾，模糊地笼住他满目的痴态。  
李赫宰握着他的左手，覆在自己肿胀的物什上搓弄了许久，将他白嫩的手都搓得泛红，这才拽着人满手的黏腻离开，放在唇边爱惜地亲了亲。  
李东海太急了，乱来很容易弄伤自己。李赫宰无奈，只好制住他捣乱的右手，五指紧扣锁在墙上。

可东海仍无法停止吟泣，黏黏糊糊地胡乱闷哼着，水蛇似的后背在他胸前乱蹭。这一蹭，可是起了两个人的火，终于，李赫宰最后的克制也土崩瓦解，手指顺着李东海潮湿的股间长驱直入。

后腔不出意料早已泛滥成灾，omega在发情时总是这样毫不保留地打开身体，迎接着alpha凶猛的侵略。意识不清的李东海向后挺了挺腰，主动迎合捣弄的手指，后股的痒痛被短暂缓解，甚至还轻轻回扣了李赫宰的手。而身后的人轻轻一颤，肉茎抵住男孩滑腻的臀缝，鼻头竟然泛了酸。

李东海好久没主动握过他的手了。他手上的薄茧还是和从前一样可爱。  
唉，要是不发情的时候小牛奶也这么主动该多好……李赫宰激动半天，又心酸地吸吸鼻子，忍不住亲了亲东海颈后已经凝结的血痂。  
世界上最没出息的alpha，在和omega做爱时差点掉了金豆子。

好在，方才的情绪不过是某人多愁善感的小插曲，一旦这个草莓味的家伙想认真，几乎没有omega能抵抗他的攻势。

未几，铁架子床有节奏的吱呀声越来越响，床边二人胡天胡地几乎黏作一个。李赫宰花花技巧多得很，被身后的男人持续玩弄折磨，李东海已在草莓惑人的气息间忘乎所以，连求饶都忘了怎么说。积压的情欲即将达到顶峰，他不由自主地塌下腰背，绷紧泛红的后臀一抖一抖，迫不及待想要对方的粗大填满体内的空虚。  
“进来……呜…你快进来……”  
手指扩张了半天，就是不放进来，李赫宰都到这地步了还要欺负他。孩子越等越难耐，委屈得不得了，因吻而格外水润的嘴唇不满地撅起，除了李赫宰，无人得见那清澈眼中弥漫的媚意。

李赫宰哪舍得他家omega受委屈，见人哭几声都心疼得要死要活的，憋了这么久，可不就是起了别的心思，还想讨要一点额外的福利。  
“海海，看看我，”他扳过李东海哭得一塌糊涂的脸，手指轻浅描摹他猫咪似的唇角，语气温柔，“叫我的名字吧。”

【我叫李赫宰，叫我的名字吧。】

李东海瞳孔晃动了几下，忽然忆起，第一次，他被身上这个坏家伙捉住了的时候，他也是这样让自己叫他的名字。  
那时他们还没有相爱过。那一刻他只看到他眼中本能的兴奋。

而如今，冬去春来，他已收集了那双眼中所有的喜悦、绝望、冷漠、温柔。

“你这坏家伙。”  
李东海的眼泪又涌了上来，然而翻涌而上的泪水最终只汇成一滴，顺着他漂亮的侧脸缓缓滑下。

“赫宰。”他轻声道。

【我要他。】

那句话究竟是谁说的呢。李东海在迷蒙的思域里寻找着。  
那声音从很渺远的地方飘然而至，又似乎来自心底最深的角落。

李赫宰深深地顶了进来。铁架子床持续发出不堪承受的巨响。李东海浑身痉挛，渗透到脚趾的酥麻让他不能再继续思考。  
尽管如此，他依然能感觉到男人克制的力道，还有他像上一次那样避开了生殖腔的动作。  
可那不是他想要的。

为什么不再多占有他一点？让他的所有全部属于他。

性器与床单摩擦出暧昧的水痕，李东海努力伸手握住自己的茎身，另一手在律动间攀住了李赫宰的胳膊。也不知羞涩还是大胆，他边掉泪边邀请对方的模样奇异地让人心动：“唔嗯……再里面一点……”

再往里就是生殖腔。

李赫宰鬓边的汗滴砸在他颈边，装作镇定地微皱着眉，其实心里早已经激动得找不着北。身下胀大的器官出卖了主人的兴奋，他猛力撞了几下，准确地击中东海身体内部最要紧的那个开关。

“嗯！！”似痛似爽的呻吟自omega口中呼出，牛奶信息素忽然铺天盖地地漫开。李东海射了一次。

在进入生殖腔前让omega先高潮一次是非常科学的做法，有利于之后开拓生殖腔内部时伴侣更好的适应。然而李赫宰也没空在这种时候卖弄什么理论知识，说要引导对方享受发情期，其实方才那几下，他只是循着本能更卖力了些而已。

爽得大了人都恍惚起来，李东海侧了侧身，喘息着缓过这一波快感，李赫宰却又缠上来，也侧着身从背后将他抱紧。  
“你说的，我可以进去，更里面也没关系吗？”他似乎害怕李东海反悔，着急地向人要一个保证，那边滚烫的肉柱又抵上腿根。

“嗯…”李东海一根手指都懒得抬，羞耻心和倔劲也早就抛个干净，对此刻的他来说，李赫宰身上的草莓味就是世界上最美好最让人安心的味道。

得了准许的男人喜不自胜，他从背后抬起小牛奶的一条腿，泛白的指尖陷入微红的腿根，性器用力进入，连胸口也火热地贴上来。  
alpha终于进入了生殖腔，这次挺动便大力了许多，粗热不知疲倦地进出后穴，一阵阵带起令人耳红的水声。侧身的姿势又是不一样的刺激，李东海大口呼吸着，沉溺在李赫宰布下的情欲陷阱中，越陷越深。

“啊…别那么、用力……”  
这简直是李东海从未体验过的舒服，比上一次和这个男人做时还要舒服千倍万倍。刚升起的酸麻全被肉柱摩擦深处带来的快意抵消，身下一片狼藉，哭声与变了调的呻吟一同冲口而出，生理泪水几乎将整张脸淹没，放弃忸怩的omega第一次享受发情期的性爱，青涩却色情。

真是奇怪，李东海迷迷糊糊意识到，他应该已经不喜欢这个男人了，却无法阻止自己为他哭泣。

发情期的欢爱总是持续得很久，波涛一浪接一浪，将身体抛向未知的天际。不知过了多久，李东海忽然哭叫着扬起脖颈，下身在愈发激烈的律动下剧烈痉挛起来。  
“还好吗？海海，舒不舒服？”李赫宰有些失控，落在人眼边的亲吻却保持了最后的温柔。  
答案是显而易见的，李东海的意识早已所剩无几，只能跟随提问诚实地点头。脆弱的面庞在快感的渲染下像一朵娇艳的花儿。

只差一点了。李赫宰望着他的男孩的脸，默默地想。  
他在东海的生殖腔里。只要他现在射在里面成结，这个人，这个让他牵肠挂肚又爱又恨的omega，就永远是他的了。

现在的东海不会拒绝……

李赫宰咬牙，紧紧抵住了omega高热的甬道。

几秒后，白色浊液喷洒在李东海黏腻的小腹，迷糊中的omega轻轻呻吟了几声，落入alpha宽阔的怀抱，在草莓牛奶的香气中疲惫地睡了过去。

李赫宰还是忍住了。

现在还不是时候。

他在男孩汗湿的发上最后留下一吻，将李东海从头到脚圈进自己的怀里，不顾二人身上各种液体留下的渍迹，死死抱住对方，紧密到不剩一丝缝隙。

然后，他将耳朵轻轻贴上李东海的后背，在那人安稳的心跳声中，缓缓闭上了眼睛。


End file.
